Hermione Through The Looking Glass
by Black Dracus
Summary: After a wild party in the Gryffindor dorms, Hermione wakes up to find life turned upside down. Pansy is a Good Samaritan Gryffindor, Draco has a familar scar, Lily and James are living, breathing Death Eaters, and Harry...well, read and find out!COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Something Gone Awry

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She had known it was a bad idea to let Padma and Ginny talk her into letting them throw a party for the entire House last night. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup plenty of times before, and no parties of this magnitude had occurred. She had known it was out offhand when the Weasley boys walked in—and she didn't mean just Ron. No, there had been Gryffindor alumni in the common room last night, whooping it up and setting an awful example for the cluster of terrified first years in the corner eating chocolate frogs to keep from having to talk.

Some Head Girl she was… she was supposed to be an example! A paragon of virtue and good magical morals for the whole school to look up to. Yet here she was, waking up with underwear hanging from her headboard (she didn't know whose it was, a fact that scared her) and Neville Longbottom's glasses fermenting in a keg of butterbeer next to her bed. And that was just what she could see lying down. She didn't want to know what the dormitory really looked like. In fact, since it was Sunday, she'd stay in bed and wait for the house elves to take care of it.

Apparently, that wasn't to be allowed. Someone burst through the door of the dormitory, calling her name. It took a moment for Hermione to recognize the shrill, annoying voice. When she did, she sat up despite all her misgivings.

"Pansy?"

Pansy Parkinson was fishing the glasses from the butterbeer. Wearing Gryffindor robes and…horror of horrors…smiling. It made her look like over-risen bread dough.

"Yes, sorry to wake you, but I was looking for Crabbe's glasses."

"I don't know what—those are Neville's glasses! Why must you always be cruel to him?" she snapped, snatching the glasses away. Pansy looked both hurt and shocked.

"Neville? Neville _Longbottom_? The kid who runs with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, you git, these are his and how did you get in here?" Hermione was shaking the glasses in Pansy's face.

"Hermione, I live here. This is the girls dormitory. Now give me those and go back to bed. I think you need some sleep." Pansy said kindly, taking the glasses from Hermione and starting toward the door.

"Pansy, stop! I demand to know how you were admitted to this common room!"

"I…Hermione, we've been…I…I'm a Gryffindor! I have a right to be here!"

Hermione paused. Then she began to laugh.

"Oh, I see. Harry and Ron put you up to this? I say, I'm surprised you'd work with them, but it was funny. So just give—"

"Why do you keep talking about Slytherins this morning? Is it because you have that meeting with Potter later? I say, him getting named Head Boy was a bad spot of luck, eh? Well, Crabbe will be looking for his glasses. He's got his toad missing too, and this'll be one less thing for him to worry about. I would say see you at breakfast, but I think you need more sleep. You seem a little out of it. So I'll catch you later in the common room, okay? Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I are going to play a bit of exploding snap, even though Blaise just wants to play chess all the time…"

With that, Pansy departed, leaving a very confused Hermione standing in the center of the trashed dorm.

Many things were running through her mind at this point. One was that she was sleeping and dreaming. A second was that Harry and Ron had gotten together with the twins last night and thought up a really top notch prank. A third, and by far the most ominous, was that something, somewhere, had gone seriously wrong.

All these thoughts were overshadowed by the fact that she had just had a decent conversation with Pansy Parkinson. She wanted to be sick.

Shaking her head to clear it, she decided to hit the Hall for some breakfast after all. She'd find out what was going on then.


	2. Chpater Two: Not Funny Anymore

A.N.: Don't own it. Wish I did.

Chapter Two: Not Funny Anymore

Walking into the Hall was the single most disturbing moment of her life to date.

The first thing she noticed was the changes in the staff table. McGonagall looked like a statue as she sat coldly viewing the antics of three Slytherin boys, a small smirk on her cold face. Snape, to her direct right looked…like some kind of summer camp counselor and not in a way Hermione liked. His hair was cut into a shaggy, stylish mop like a surfer. He was tan, and clean, and unless she was wrong, his nose was considerably smaller. He looked too good for her taste. Professor Flitwick was picking his nose with his wand as Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney were doing advanced arithmancy in the air with their wands next to him. Professor Sinistra was reading the tea leaves of Hagrid, who sat in the Headmaster's chair. As Hermione watched, Filch came in and started handing out fresh spring flowers to all the teachers.

Hermione began to be dizzy. Maybe Pansy was right. Maybe she needed more sleep.

As she was thinking this, the three Slytherin boys McGonagall was watching (with great amusement, it appeared; the smirk on her face had gotten larger) levitated a toad through the Hall, laughing loudly. Hermione gasped.

The boys, all wearing cold sneers and Slytherin robes, were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

Before she had time to react to this, Crabbe pushed past her.

"Give me Trevor!" he howled. Harry just laughed cruelly and levitated the frog up into the rafters. Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise came in, and stared helplessly at the now croaking frog. The assembled students began to laugh as Hagrid rose. He pointed a wand at the frog, and muttered a spell. The frog dropped into the hands of the waiting Crabbe.

"Detention for all three of you. Please go with Mr.Filch."

"Oh, but sir, you know how I hate to give detentions." Filch whined, dropping his posies in distress.

"Yes, but in this case, these boys have earned it." Hagrid said firmly. Filch sighed, looking close to tears, and led Harry, Ron, and Neville off. As Harry walked past, he shoved her out of the way, muttering something about a Mudblood and his father.

"What a _jerk_." A familiar voice drawled from behind her. "I'd pay big bucks to see Potter and all his fellow Death Eaters take a fall. Don't take him seriously, Herm."

As he finished speaking, Draco put his arm around her a bit awkwardly and grinned. Hermione's eyes were pulled instantly to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hey, did you get that Potions essay done?" Draco asked as he led her toward the breakfast table. "Because I was so bust getting ready for the Cup tournament I didn't have a chance to do it. Neither did Blaise, actually."

"So we were wondering if you'd write…I mean check ours for us." Blaise said as Draco and Hermione sat down in two empty spots at the Gryffindor table. He grinned too, pushing his dark brown hair from his face. It was long, and should have been in a ponytail, but instead was hanging loose and obscuring his soft blue eyes.

Hermione fumbled for a reply. She had pretty much ruled out the joke possibility at this point; no way would the whole school be in on it. Especially not Snape.

One thing she knew, though.

This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.


	3. Chapter Three: Like a Record, Baby

A.N.: Don't own it. Wish I did. This chapter is kind of crappy: my apologies. I have another story I want to start working with (not a fanfic) and am trying to keep up with both.

Chapter Three: Like a Record, Baby

Hermione didn't know where to begin when it came to finding out what had gone wrong. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

Like a good member of S.P.E.W., she drove the house elves from the common room and began to clean herself. She conjured up a bottomless trash can and began filling it with plates, cups, streamers, and empty Firewhiskey bottles, trying the whole time to remember reading any spell, ever, that would do such a thing.

The closes thing she could come to was the decision that she had gone insane and was actually locked into the hospital wing until she could be taken to Mungo's. The thought that this was a delusion comforted her greatly. It explained Snape's tan very well, too. God knew that man would never tan. He probably melted in the sun, honestly.

Hermione giggled about that as she cleared the cups and bottles away from the record player, which was still on. The record was the Weird Sister's greatest hits; why the school didn't buy decent musical equipment she would never understand…

The record sparkled prettily in the light as it spun, glittering golden.

Wait a minute.

Records weren't sparkly…

Hermione stopped the record player and gasped in astonishment. The glitter hadn't been sparkles…it was sand.

Hermione's mind jumped back to her third year and Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Ms. Granger." The Professor said, facing Hermione across her desk. "I must impress upon you the great responsibility that comes with possessing a Time Turner."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied. Her heart was racing. They were going to let her take all the courses…she'd finally be challenged!

"There are three rules that come with this device." McGonagall said, taking a velvet purse from her desk drawer. "Rule One: You must use it for the authorized purpose only. No gallivanting around three hundred years ago. History is not your playground. Rule Two: No one may know about the Time Turner. This rule is especially important in your case. This is the first time a witch of your age has been allowed the use of such a powerful device. And Rule Three is this: Wait for the sand to drain fully from one side before a second turn. If the sands are continuously moved, not only time, but space, is affected. This will have disastrous effects. Understood?"

"Yes, mam." Hermione had said shakily, taking the Time-Turner.,.

Hermione slowly removed the record from the player. She had broken two of the rules her third year…and it appeared she had now also broken the third. For the second time in her Hogwarts career, she had been entrusted with a Time-Turner at the beginning of term. Her course load combined with her incompetent Head counterpart (Draco had never done a day's work in his life) had qualified her once more.

"Oops…" she said softly.

"What oops?" Draco drawled from behind her, coming into the common room. He walked to her and took the record. "This is easy to fix, just some dust."

He blew all the sand from the record. Hermione watched it fall to the ground like powdered gold.

Then, she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4: James and Lily?

Chapter Four: James and Lily Potter?

Hermione awoke in Draco's arms as he was running her to the hospital wing.

"Herm! Are you all right?" he asked, practically dropping her as he saw her eyes open.

"I don't think so..." Hermione replied. If she had ever doubted the seriousness of the situation, that doubt had just been obliterated.

Draco Malfoy had called her "Herm"

" What was the matter? I was helping you clean--Gods, you should have been happy, me helping the House Elves and all--and then you faint dead away like a...like...a..."

Draco died off, but his mouth didn't close. He was, in fact, gaping like a fish out of water at something behind her. Hermione turned to see something that made her numb with shock.

James and Lily Potter had just entered Hogwarts, several house elves in tow, both looking murderous. Before Hermione could properly react, Draco was pulling her into a broom closet. Her mind, which had been recovering, was quickly numbed again, this time in vague horror at the thought of being in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy. Specifically, a giggling Draco Malfoy.

" Did you see Potter's face? Ha ha, this is marvelous. I didn't think Blaise and I'd properly pissed off his son this time, but those Dungbombs must've done it...or maybe it was the anyonymous postings in the Prophet about knowing he was a Death Eater...not that it's not common knowledge after he ended up in Azkaban and all..."

Draco was still giggling a little, but Hermione was doing her best to ignore him and process the information she had just been given.

"James Potter is a Death Eater." It wasn't a question.

"Well, posh, Herm, no duh!" Draco said. " You yourself were in the Ministry last year. You saw him and his sister in law, and they..."

" They what? Who did they kill? Draco, tell me, Please."

Hermione felt a sudden burning desire to know who was as important to Draco as Sirius had been to Harry.

"Herm, you were there. Don't make me relive it. Please. You..you know how he was to me. After my parents died."

"Were murdered."

"Yes. And You Know Who will pay. And...I'll never forgive Petunia Dursely. Never forgive her what she took from me."

Before Hermione could faint again. Draco was pulling her from the closet.

"Come on." He said. "Satan and his wife should be gone by now, and it's off to the--"

"--library." Hermione interjected, dragging Draco in the opposite direction.Any port in a storm, she figured, and he seemed willing enough to help her, strange as it was.

"Hmm. Herm to the library. What problem are we researching today?" he scoffed, letting himself be pulled.

"Alternate dimensions and Time Turners." Hermione replied gravely.


	5. Chapter 5: Research

A.N.: Anyone who can find the chronological (meaning time) mistake I made in Chapter Four gets a one-shot fic on the topic of their choice. If no one finds it in two weeks I'll tell you and fix it.

A Second A.N.: My comments on Bella's death are based on how I think she's going to die, either in the next book or the seventh.

Disclaimer: Do I have to::whines: Can't I pretend I own them?

Chapter Five: The Library

"Herm, I don't know what you expect to find in the library." Draco said uneasily as they approached the large wooden doors.

"Answers." Hermione replied, throwing the doors open. She stopped dead in her tracks and stopped breathing. Vaguely, she felt her mouth fall open.

The library was painted lemon yellow, gaily decorated with chains of pink roses and daisies. The carpet was a happy grass green. The shelves were all waist height, and held bright books. A group of second-year Ravenclaws was seated at the feet of a woman in a rocking chair, who was reading from a bright red book called "The Three Little Kneazles".

"And the second little kneazle said—"

"—not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin!" All the Ravenclaws yelled.

"So what are we looking for? Time turners, that's right" Draco said, going to a card catalogue. He pulled several cards as Hermione gaped.

Her library. Where was her library? And what was this evil place?

"OK, I'll get these books. You look like you need to sit down." Draco led her to a wooden chair at a wooden table, both of which were painted with dancing bunnies and flowers. He came back with the books several moments later. Hermione looked through the titles, her spirits dropping a little each time.

"Timmy and the Twisted Time Turner" by H.P. Munch

"How to tell time" by Yvonne Walters

"The Happy Little Elves Who Got Lost In Time." by Bellatrix Black.

"My Auntie Bella wrote that last one. It was the last one she wrote before they got her."

Hermione didn't feel a shred of pity. It only seemed fitting that Bellatrix Black die at the hands of Death Eaters—in all worlds.

"I wish she had lived." Draco said softly. "Then I wouldn't be stuck with Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. And…Nymphadora."

Draco visibly shuddered. Hermione sighed. This was getting more convoluted by the minute.

"Who in this school would know about…anything?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Well, Snape and Hagrid are probably your best bet on time turners. But I know Snape has Defense classes all day, and Hagrid…is Hagrid. If he knows you need him, he'll find you."

As Draco checked his watch, Hermione tried to imagine Snape teaching DADA permanently. That lone week third year had been awful enough…

"But we don't have time right now anyway." Draco said. "I have Quidditch practice, and you have the pleasure of meeting Head Boy Potter in ten minutes in this very room. So I'll see you around."

Draco squeezed her hand, told her to cheer up, and left.

Hermione used her ten minutes to run scalding water over her hand.

No matter how nice he was here, he was still Draco Malfoy.

A Third A/N: I hope I eliminated all hope of a Herm/Draco there. Because this won't be one.


	6. Chapter 6:Meet the Potters

Disclaimer: If I owned this book series, how could it be a fanfiction? Think about it…

A.N: Short chapter, lots of content.

Chapter Six: Meet the Potters

Hermione knew Harry had arrived when the group of young Ravenclaws bolted from the library. What she hadn't counted on was him bringing his parents.

After all she, Harry, and Ron had been through in their memory, meeting Lily and James face-to-face was a little like getting hit in the stomach with a wrecking ball.

Harry really did look just like his father.

"Alright, Granger, let's make this quick." Harry drawled, sitting down arrogantly across from her and producing a few rolls of parchment. "The staff have asked that we do something about a group of third year Ravenclaws who have formed a group idolizing and imitating the Marauders. I've decided to delegate it to the Ravenclaw prefects."

"Fine." Hermione agreed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I told you I'd decided."

His father snickered. Lily smirked. Hermione blushed.

"Also, you have to start planning commencement. Hagrid said that…"

Hermione tuned Harry out, taking this opportunity to study Lily and James. They were older than the photos Harry had of them—James was graying around the temples, but was still arrogantly handsome. Lily was flawlessly beautiful in a way only magic could achieve—it surprised Hermione to think that Lily was vain, she had always pictured her as the bookish type.

"…so get started soon." Harry finished, tossing the folder at Hermione.

"Shouldn't we work together?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"I don't have time for you. I have to go get your friends Malfoy and Zabini expelled for placing dungbombs in my dorm and slandering my father. Good day."

As she watched Harry, Lily, and James walk away, she idly wondered how they could ever have joined Voldemort.

Then, a disturbing thought struck her.

In a world where Hagrid was headmaster, Bella Lestrange was a children's author, Draco was the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry was a horse's arse…who was the Dark Lord?

"Blaise!" Hermione called, running after the dark haired boy as he exited the Hall. He was wearing his Quidditch robes and carrying a broom, but he still spun around with a big, eager smile on his face.

"Hey Herm!" he cried, seeping her into his arms and spinning her around. "The Potters are trying to get me expelled and you didn't write that essay for me! Today sucks!"

He was laughing, though, as he set her down. It suddenly occurred to Hermione that Blaise was quite good-looking.

"What's the Dark Lord's real name?" she asked, wiping the smile off his face. He shifted uncomfortably, looking like he wanted to jump on his broom and fly away. In fact, he started to, but Hermione grabbed the straw and jerked it away from him. He began to whine.

"Don't play dumb, Herm. Come to practice and then you, me, and Draco can go to Hogsmeade for drinks. Come on, be a sport."

"Tell me!"  
"You know!"

"I want to make sure!"

"Make sure! Good lord, Herm, how can you not be sure of something like that!"

"Blaise!"

"Hermione, you and I both know it's Remus Lupin!" Blaise bellowed, causing everyone, including Hermione, to stop dead in their tracks and stare at him. He jerked the broom away from her angrily, but when he saw the look on her face, his anger faded.

"Herm? Herm? Hermione?" he called, shaking her gently.

"How about that drink?" she replied faintly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and his friends and enemies, a recently deceased character would still be around—or at least have died without begging for his life!

Chapter Seven: Hogsmeade

As Blaise and Draco led Hermione toward the Three Broomsticks, she was, for once, glad to be in the company of Slytherins. The place was a ghetto--half-crumbling buildings, black market good peddlers, and stray cats seemed to be the only things the place had in abundance.

"OK, Blaise, go in and get the drinks and we'll go back." Draco said, stopping Hermione from entering the bar.

"What? Let's go in." Hermione said, looking at Draco in surprise. He returned the look.

"Hermione, we're not letting you in that two-bit whorehouse." Blaise said.

"It's run by the Weasleys. Do you want me to die?" Draco added, rubbing his scar self-consciously.

"What's wrong with the Weasleys?" Hermione asked angrily, trying to get past them.

"What isn't wrong with the Weasleys?" Blaise replied ominously.

"Oh, come off it." Hermione scoffed, pushing her way past them into the bar. The interior was dark and smoky, and it took Hermione's eyes a moment to adjust to the light.

"Hey, little lady." Fred purred from behind the bar. He wore a bright blue dragon leather vest with no shirt underneath. Tattoos covered his arms and chest, the most prominent of which was a Dark Mark.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A female voice slurred from near the cold fireplace. A glance identified Ginny seated between Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. All three were scantily clad, overly made-up, and appeared drunk.

"Leaving." Draco growled from behind her, grabbing her shoulder and trying to jerk her out the door. Just before they made it, the door was shut by someone lurking behind it. George grinned at them slickly as he pulled out his wand.

" I don't think so." He said, narrowing his bloodshot, hooded eyes as he advanced on them. Hermione felt Draco's arm encircle her waist, his own wand in his other hand.

"Try to get to Blaise. I'll distract them." He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, trying to control her fear and the sharp sense of betrayal in her stomach. She waited for George to take a few more steps before running around him toward the door. He dove for her, but she sidestepped, sending him sprawling as she threw the door open.

"Hello, Mudblood slime." Arthur said, pushing her back into the bar and levitating a Stunned Blaise behind them both. The door shut silently, and Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as a Full Body Bind took hold of her and she fell to the floor, helpless.

"Aw, is the wittle Muggle whore gonna cwy?" Padma mocked as Fred, George, and Charlie, who had appeared from upstairs, subdued a viciously fighting Draco.

"Summon the Dark Lord. Tell him we have his prize." Arthur hissed. "And put the three of them someplace they won't be escaping."

From the sadistic laugh Fred let out, Hermione deduced he knew a good place.

The well in the back yard of the Three Broomsticks wasn't something Hermione remembered, but that didn't stop Fred from putting them inside it. Luckily it was almost dry, soaking them only to the waist. Only when Fred had safely put them in the well, with their wands in his possession, did he remove the curses holding them.

"Sit tight, loves, the master will be here soon to take care of you!" he called down mockingly before putting the cover on the well and leaving them in total darkness.

"Anyone want a game of Twenty Questions?" Blaise asked after a moment. Hermione distinctly heard Draco punch him.

"Sorry, mate, just trying to pass the time." Blaise said grouchily. "After all, we are about to die."

"Don't give up before we start!" Draco shouted. "Don't you understand that's what he wants? He wants us to be cowed going in! Well, I won't! I'll fight him with my bare hands! I…I'll…"

Draco choked on his suppressed tears.

"I'll pay him back for Tom, I swear it." He said quietly, his voice full of rage and grief. "He and that bitch Petunia who killed him."

"Hey, Drake, easy, easy." Blaise said. "We all want revenge for Tom. And I'm sure Hagrid will get us out of this. He always does."

"Yeah." Hermione said hollowly.

"Oh, don't you start too." Draco said, and it was obvious that now he was crying, finally. Hermione heard him coming before she felt him hug her, but she was only able to respond woodenly.

Draco wanted revenge for the death of Tom Riddle, at the hands of Petunia.

Hagrid was their shining savior, their beacon and rock, and Dumbledore was a blithering idiot.

And somewhere, Remus Lupin was coming for them with a Dark Mark on his arm and hate in his heart.

"I want to go home." Hermione said, feeling tears spill from her eyes as well.

"Me too." Draco said, hugging her tighter.

And even though he really had no way of understanding, she felt somehow he did.

The cover on the well slid back an eternity later, and the mocking voice of Harry Potter floated down to them.

"We do so wish you'd told us you were coming, we'd have had more time to prepare this party. As it was, the master had to hurry."

The three of them were gripped by magic and began a rapid ascent out of the well, to be greeted by a gorgeous sunset.

"Still, I think you'll be surprised what we've managed to put together in such a short time." Harry hissed, and as the curses took hold of them again, Hermione closed her eyes and hoped that somehow, this would all come right.


	8. Chapter 8: The Veil

Disclaimer: Tcha. I wish I owned them.

A.N.: As I'm off to Uni at the end of this week, I'm gonna try to finish this before then. This and another chapter are all that's left anyway. And to all the fans of The Invitation, I'm too lazy to type it again so I'm taking it off. Maybe I'll write a new Draco fic to make up for it, huh? Someone give me an idea for one!

Chapter Eight: The Veil

Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry moved them not toward the back door of the tavern, but toward a seemingly deserted shed in the back.

"Everyone else is already waiting." Harry said. "They needed time to prepare, however."

He threw the shed door open and lowered his three captives to the floor so he could put his wand away. Hermione lay facing Blaise, and wished she could shut her eyes and close herself away from the despair on his face. But the Body Bind even stopped her from blinking.

"Ready to die, sweetlings?" Harry crooned sickly before throwing a moldy horse blanket over the three of them. Hermione felt a tugging sensation, and realized the blanket was a Portkey. She sucked in a breath just before she hit a stone floor with a thud, the impact forcing the air back out of her. She heard many people laughing as Harry Apparated in beside their prone forms. As the Body Bind lifted, Hermione looked around, hoping she wasn't where she thought she was. The circular room hadn't changed; it still held the same benches that reminded her of a Greek theater, the same forbidding gray stone….and the same archway in the center, its gray veil stirring in a mysterious wind.

"You bastards." She heard Draco mutter thickly. Laughter rang out again, and then above it all came a voice she had always been fond of, always respected…until now.

"I think, Mr. Malfoy, that you are in a bad position to be throwing insults about." Remus taunted, descending the stone steps in front of them like a king. Draco didn't answer, just clenched his teeth.

"Move the other two to the side. Give Malfoy his wand." James Potter ordered. Hermione felt a bind take hold of her again as she was levitated to the side. She watched in silent horror as Draco was given his wand and shoved to the center of the room, just before the veil platform.

"Kill him, Master! Just like his parents!" Petunia Dursely shrieked from among the assembled Death Eaters. The whole group shifted in anticipation as Remus raised his wand.

"I won't fight you." Draco said. Remus laughed.

"You may look like your father, but you don't think like him." The Dark Lord said. He waved the tip of his wand inches from Draco's face.

"I beg to differ, Remus." Boomed a deep voice from the top of the room. Hagrid slowly walked in, wand in hand, looking as if he had just happened to stumble onto the festivities.

"Kill them!" Remus shouted, Draco forgotten as the oddest Order of the Phoenix Hermione had ever imagined entered and began dueling the Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew appeared and lifted the curses holding she and Blaise.

"Potter has our wands!" Blaise shouted over the din, in which the two of them had been virtually forgotten. Hermione began looking about for Harry, and saw he and Draco dueling near the veil.

"Some things never change." She muttered as she struggled toward them. As she reached the foot of the platform, she grabbed Draco's ankle and pulled it from under him.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?"he shouted as Harry aimed at him.

"Sorry! Habit!" She replied, jumping up and hitting Harry full force, digging in his robes for her wand. She got Blaise's instead, but hit Harry with Tarantella anyway. He danced madly as she helped Draco up.

"Habit? What the—" Draco began, but a slew of curses, both verbal and magical, flew at them and he couldn't finish. Hermione used the safety of his shields to recover her wand and joined in the fray. Harry had fallen off the platform and danced halfway around the room before Petunia removed his curse. He charged Draco, sending a curse at him from behind. Hermione had seconds to react, and so did the only thing she could think of.

The beam hit her in the chest like a thousand bullets, or what she imagined they would feel like. Draco spun in shock…from somewhere she heard him scream something about twice…and then she was surrounded by cool watery darkness.

"…_want to be happy? you were lost in this world…"_

She listened to the warm whispers, trying to decide if they were male of female.

"…_all who have lost happiness find their way to me in time…"_

She wondered what had happened, what good thing she had done to deserve this peace after so much turmoil.

"…_you have been happy. i will take you to where you were happy if you wish…"_

"Who are you?" Hermione found she spoke through her forehead now.

"…_you came to me. you entered my realm…"_

"Are you behind the veil?" she asked in fearful awe. She had gone and jumped through the veil.

"…_i am behind everything. do you wish to return to your happiness?..."_

"I wish to return to my world. This is not my place, not my life."

"…_i take my guests to their happiness. i will take you to yours…"_

She felt a breeze, and then she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Return

Disclaimer: I LIED! I'm actually J.K. Rowling, and since I looove these character sooo much I wanted to write this FanFiction!

Ha. I laugh. I wish I owned this series.

A.N.: LAST CHAPTER! Ha ha ahahah!

Chapter Nine: Return

Hermione opened her eyes.

She was in her bed, in the same party-trashed dorm she had begun her waking nightmare in. Sunday morning sunlight filtered through the closed curtains, dimly illuminating the other beds. Lavender's and Parvati's both contained sleeping forms.

"_Oh Goddess."_ Hermione thought. Her heart was pounding. Were these her annoying, preppy, girly, ditzy, gullible, dramatic friends? Or were they some monstrous abomination pulled from the depths of the Hufflepuff common room to drive her insane?

Only one way to find out.

Hermione stood up, her foot landing in an icy puddle of spilled butterbeer. She splished her way over to Lavender's bed…pulled back the covers…

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed sleepily, jerking the covers away from Hermione. Her cry awoke Parvati, who sat up groggily muttering.

"Lavender! Are you for real?" Hermione asked joyously, grabbing Lavender's shoulders and shaking her.

"I should be asking you that, you wonking git, get off!" Lavender spat, flinging Hermione off.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

"SLEEPING LIKE SANE PEOPLE!" Parvati bellowed. Hermione bolted from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"RON! HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, running into the common room. Silence met her for a few moments—then thuds, moans, and a shout of protest from a male—and finally Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs.

"Harry! Ron! I went to an alternate universe and Draco was Harry and Blaise was Ron and Ron, your family were Death Eaters and so was Harry's and Harry your parents were ALIVE! The library was fluffy and there were books by Bellatrix Black and Remus was the Dark Lord and Draco's godfather was dead and it was Tom Riddle who was his godfather and I fell through the veil and was back here!"

Both boys stared at her groggily.

"What time is it?" Ron asked finally, rubbing his eyes.

"Um…about seven." Hermione replied, trying not to fidget.

"And how much did you drink last night?" Harry added, looking at her sternly.

"Harry! Sirius may not be dead!"

That woke Harry and Ron up. They pulled her to a couch and sat her down, one on either side, to listen. And there, in the garbage strewn common room, she told them what had occurred.

"…so if it takes you where you'll be happy…" Hermione died off finally. Harry was staring hard at the floor, trying to hide the hope in his eyes.

"I dunno, Herm. How can you prove any of this happened?" he asked. But Hermione had already thought of that.

"My Time Turner is gone. And all the searching in the world won't bring it back. A Draco Malfoy Who Lived blew it off a record player."

All three of them laughed.

"I wonder if Malfoy is really Voldemort's godson." Harry muttered as they headed to breakfast.

"I wonder if he really has it in him to be like you." Ron replied. "The stinking snake."

"It just comes down to where you're raised." Hermione butted in. "You can't help your family."

"You can help who you are and how you act, though. I was raised with Fred and George and I don't act like them."

"That's what you think." Hermione said snottily.

"What? I'm not selling love potions to gits like Romilda Vane, am I?"

"No, you're just taking them."

Ron fumed as Harry split the two of them up.

"I want to look for Sirius." He said, and even though she had been expecting this, Hermione winced.

"And how do you suggest that?" Ron asked. "Are you going to go jump through the Veil too?"

"No." Harry said. "I'm happiest with you two, and Ginny, and Neville, and… well, you understand. So the Veil would just keep me here."

"Might take away the Durselys at least." Ron muttered. Hermione shushed him and motioned to Harry to go on.

"So…what I suggest is this…" Harry said, turning to Hermione. His next question made both his friends grin from ear to ear.

"Got a Time Turner and a record player?"

FINISHED! Thanks to all my reviewers, even if I do know most of you. Someone give me a new idea!


End file.
